Heart Shaped Clouds
by MercutiosQueenMab
Summary: OneShot. James proposes to Lily


Disclaimer-None but the idea are mine. They are J.K. Rowling's

Background- it is set at the end of James and Lily's seventh year. Lily and James have been dating for a long while

"Now, that concludes our lesson on the prophetic significance of cloud formations. You are excused."

The divination class exited the room giggling. Snatches of imitated conversation, and coughs from the heavy incense used in the classroom could be heard in the hallway.

"_Ponder _the significance of the of cumuli and strata's shape. _Apply _them to your own insignificant lives. _Understand _the clouds, _Learn _from the clouds, _Be _the clouds. For they, those seemingly unimportant wisps of water condensation, shall tell your future," Lily Evans scoffed to her boyfriend, James Potter. "Honestly, you'd think that she didn't realize that that same bit of evaporated water can be seen in that same shape by every person in the school! So essentially, if I saw a Grim in the clouds today, that would mean that every single person in Hogwarts would die an imminent and painful death."

James hugged his girlfriend about the shoulders, grinning. He loved it when she ranted.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. We know she's making it up, _She_ knows she's making it up. It's just divination, it doesn't matter in the long or short run anyway."

"But that makes it even worse," She argued back, "Then it's just wasted time, and I could have been taking another class. Something _important._" He just grinned. Lily narrowed her eyes. "What're you so pleased about?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Look, we've got a free block next, why don't you and I go outside and just enjoy the sun?" He bit his lip as he said this, and ran his hand through his hair.

She gave a tiny smile back, relaxing a bit as she did so.

"Sure, I think I can take a short break from studying. But only a short one. Remember, we have N.E.W.T.'s coming up."

"Right," James said, smile once again firmly in place, "I won't forget."

Despite this, they made their way relatively slowly onto the grounds. It was a lovely day. They were nearing summer, and the sun was shining.

James sat down on the grass, pulling Lily, whose arms were folded tightly across her chest, down with him.

"Oh, come on Tiger-Lily," he said, using his pet nickname for her, "Just for a couple minutes, then you can go back to your precious notes and textbooks if you want."

"Really, James, only for five minutes. I really do need to study. I've still been switching around some of the basic ancient runes that I ought to have gotten down cold by now."

He grinned at her.

"I've got an idea then, let's see if this cloud thing has any credibility," she gave him an incredulous look, "No, really, it might be interesting."

"Maybe." She said dubiously.

James squinted.

"I see a rubber duck. No! wait, a sink. Does that mean that my life is going down the drain?" he said, trying to be flip.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

James grinned, looking slightly sheepish. "Yes."

"Oh. All right. My turn. Ah, yes, I see a heaping load of textbooks just waiting for me to study with!" She said, her manner overly happy.

James shook his head, a mock frown on his face.

"Sarcasm, Miss Evans. There's a penalty for that. You must take another turn."

She sighed.

"Fine, just one more, and then I'm really going to go straighten out this runes thing."

As she pursed her lips and peered at the sky, James, unseen by her, gave his wand a swift flick.

"Ooh!" Lily cried suddenly, excited despite herself, "That one, it looks just like a heart! James, look at it…... James?"

She looked down, and with a start saw him kneeling on one knee on the ground, a small black box in his hand. Her mouth formed a perfect "O"

"James," she whispered, "what're you doing?"

"Lily Evans," he began, taking a deep breath, sounding almost as though he had practiced, "You know, at least, I hope you know, that I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you in 1st year. I desperately want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Lily gaped at him for a long moment, before taking a shaky breath and saying; "You came up with that all by yourself, didn't you?" In a voice that suggested that she would have been sarcastic if she hadn't been so touched.

James, not knowing if this was a good or bad sign, nodded, then gulped.

Lily began to giggle, and he bit his lip hard until she threw her arms about his neck, saying, "Of course, you great buffoon, of course I'll marry you!"

They hugged for many long moments, and James thought that he couldn't be much happier, when he heard her voice next to his ear.

"Can I go study now?"

_A/N_

_Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated _

_-Mab _


End file.
